


Costume

by writing_everyday



Series: Klainetober 2020 [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Klainetober, Klainetober Halloween Fic Extravaganza, M/M, Mentions of Sex, but it's actually just fluff, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: (Prompt from grlnxtdr30 on tumblr)New Directions have a bonfire
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Series: Klainetober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950430
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	Costume

Kurt’s senior year at McKinley was arguably his best. He finally felt like he had friends, he was heading to New York City to fulfill his dreams next year, and best of all he had his boyfriend by his side. 

It was only October but the New Directions were already sappy and nostalgic. They started spending almost every weekend together. The boys had their video game marathoning weekends, which Kurt occasionally attended depending on if they interfered with the girl’s shopping and/or self-care weekend sleepovers. He’d much rather do a mud mask than stuff his face with greasy food. Usually, Blaine ended up wherever Kurt was because he, too, sometimes needed a good gossip session and a manicure. 

There were weekends when the group just spent time with their significant others as well. Those were Blaine’s favorite. He loved taking Kurt out of town to the theater and to a restaurant that had servers who didn’t look at them funny if they held hands across the table. Then, sitting in the Hummel’s driveway kissing over the center console until Burt flickered the pouch light. 

They’d get coffee on Sunday mornings at the Lima Bean. Do some homework on Blaine’s bedroom floor before eventually ending up in his bed making out until his mom comes home from her shift. 

Unfortunately for Blaine, this weekend, Finn invited everyone over to their house for a bonfire. He was sure there would be no alone time with Kurt because even if they stuck away for five minutes they’d be teased for the next two weeks about it. Definitely not worth it, he still thinks about when the glee club found out about the scratches down his back a couple weeks ago. Santana still made comments about it. So, no matter how much he wanted to jump his boyfriend Blaine was set to keep himself completely under control. 

Of course, this meant, Kurt would throw him in a loop as soon as Blaine arrived that afternoon. 

It was a costume get-together because Halloween fell on a Wednesday this year. That simply wouldn’t stop the New Directions from celebrating. All of their clothing had some form of Halloween spirit on it. Blaine had on an orange sweater with a giant black bat on it. 

Quinn had the cutest little witch hat headband that Blaine complimented. Puck simply dressed in all black claiming he forgot his ski mask which completed his “bank robber” look. Rachel was upset because Finn was wearing his football uniform and she said it was “uninspired.” 

Kurt came out of the house with a plate full of snacks. He was wearing his old Dalton uniform. Blaine wasn’t sure if Kurt was making fun of private school boys or trying to drive his boyfriend insane. Blaine had always admired how the uniform fit Kurt and now more than ever did he want to touch. 

Once Kurt had the refreshments aside he took a seat next to Blaine, who immediately moved their chairs closer and grabbed Kurt’s hand. 

“You okay?” Kurt murmured, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s temple. 

“Mmm,” Blaine hummed. “Just happy to be with you.” 

Kurt smiled and turned his attention to the people sitting around the fire pit.


End file.
